Pesadillas
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Sakamoto tiene pesadillas y Mutsu intenta ayudarlo ¿Lo lograra? Fanfic Sakamutsu


Hola *w* vengo a avisar que ya soy libre otra vez xD Dobby es libre... Ok ignorad eso ^^ lo siguiente es que tengo tres fanfics en producción, entre ellos Okikagu así que ahora que tengo tiempo de nuevo los acabare pronto :) Dicho esto y que Gintama no me pertenece os dejo leer~~

 **Pesadillas**

Mutsu creía saber todo sobre Sakamoto, el le había contado sobre sus heridas, su pasado y lo que era en el presente por lo que la chica pensaba sobre si misma como la persona que mas conocia a Sakamoto. Pero la verdad estaba bastante lejos de eso aunque la chica no se diera cuenta hasta que comenzaron a compartir el lecho. Hacia un mes que ambos comenzaron a salir como pareja y comenzaron a compartir habitación, la primera semana transcurrió sin ningún incidente pero conforme pasaba el tiempo Mutsu pudo darse cuenta que el chico parecía tener cada vez mas pesadillas y se despertaba gritando sin saber que ocurría a su alrededor, la chica lo despertaba para que el se tranquilizaba pero el chico nunca le decía sobre que trataban sus sueños y eso molestaba a Mutsu ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella? La chica estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que se sorprendió cuando el chico empezó a moverse nerviosamente a su lado, Sakamoto se quejaba mientras intentaba liberarse de algo que la chica no podía identificar así que hizo lo que le pareció mejor y lo abrazo, mala idea por su parte, el chico se removio sintiéndose mas apretado que antes e inconscientemente empujo a la chica con fuerza logrando tirarla de la cama haciendo ruido al caer ella al suelo, lo que pareció despertar al chico que miraba todo sorprendido.

\- ¿Donde estoy? - pregunto Sakamoto confundido

\- ¿Donde crees idiota? En nuestra habitación - explico Mutsu

\- Pero yo- empezó a decir el chico

\- No se que fue lo que viste pero era una pesadilla - añadió ella

\- Parecía ... tan real - dijo Sakamoto

Mutsu se levanto del suelo y se sentó al lado de Sakamoto mientras tomaba su mano para que comprendiera que todo eso no fue nada mas que una mala jugada de su cabeza.

\- ¿Quieres contarme que viste? - pregunto Mutsu

\- Preferiría no hacerlo - dijo el

\- Sakamoto sabes que puedes confiar en mi para lo que sea - explico ella

\- No es que no confié en ti - empezó a decir el chico hasta hablar casi susurrando - Tengo miedo de que si lo expreso con palabras en voz alta se vuelva real -

Mutsu no pudo evitar sentir ternura, el chico parecía un niño asustado y apretaba su mano con fuerza como si tuviera miedo de que ella desapareciera frente a sus ojos.

\- Eso no sucederá - dijo Mutsu

\- Aun así - añadió el moreno

\- Sakamoto necesitas hacer algo al respecto, no puedes seguir con esas pesadillas, si sigues así te consumirán por dentro - explico Mutsu

\- Yo hace tiempo tenia pesadillas parecidas pero despues de un tiempo pararon - confeso Sakamoto

\- ¿Que hiciste para que pararan? - pregunto la chica

\- Yo no hice nada, cuando yo salí de la guerra tenia pesadillas horrorosas pero cuando te conocí estas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, fue todo gracias a ti - dijo el chico

\- ¿A mi? Pero si yo no hice nada - añadió Mutsu

\- Te equivocas, me sacaste de las oscuridad y en todos estos años no me abandonaste aun si me lo merezco - explico Sakamoto

\- Tonto, sabes de sobra que lo hago porque te amo así que no digas mas que mereces algo así - pidió Mutsu - ¿Pero entonces cuando volvieron tus pesadillas? -

Sakamoto puso mala cara y apretó mas fuerte su mano, Mutsu noto que esa pregunta lo puso bastante incomodo.

\- ¿Sakamoto? - pregunto Mutsu preocupada

\- ...eron - dijo el chico tan bajo que Mutsu fue incapaz de escucharlo

\- ¿Que? Habla mas fuerte, tal y como haces cuando te ríes - pidió la chica

\- Desde que te hirieron por protegerme, en ese entonces volvieron mis pesadillas - explico el moreno

Mutsu no esperaba esa respuesta para nada y la sorprendió mucho.

\- Sakamoto yo estoy bien, no me paso nada grave - dijo la chica

\- Lo se - añadió el

\- Soy una Yato, no hay manera de que una pequeña herida como aquella acabe conmigo - explico ella

\- Lo se - volvió a repetir el

\- ¿Y entonces? - pregunto Mutsu sin comprender del todo

\- Eso debes decírselo a mi cerebro, yo se que eres fuerte pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, cada vez que te hacen daño creo que me va a dar algo, Mutsu tu eres realmente importante para mi y no puedo perderte - confeso el chico

Mutsu no pudo evitar sonreír ante lo que el chico dijo y junto sus frentes en busca de contacto.

\- No puedo prometerte que siempre lo logre pero intentare cuidarme mas para que puedas estar un poco mas tranquilo - explico la morena

\- Gracias Mutsu - dijo el chico un poco mas relajado

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un rato hasta que el moreno comenzó a hablar.

\- En mi sueño siempre tengo las manos llenas de sangre, de todas las personas que asesine en la guerra y todas las personas que son importantes para mi mueren por mi culpa, Gintoki, Katsura, Takasugi y tu - explico Sakamoto en voz baja pero de manera que ella pudiera escucharlo

La chica solo pudo imaginar que eso habría sido una tortura para Sakamoto, todos los días sin excepción tener esa pesadilla donde todos tus seres queridos mueren sin que puedas evitarlo, de solo pensarlo la chica se ponía enferma así que no quería ni saber lo que seria verlo.

\- Eso es solo un sueño, no hay manera de que esos chicos vayan a morir tan fácilmente y yo ya prometí cuidarme así que ¿Porque no intentamos volver a dormir? Si tienes pesadillas te despertare así que no te preocupes - dijo Mutsu sonriendo al moreno

\- Esta bien - dijo el chico tumbándose en la cama y abrazando a Mutsu

\- Buenas noches - añadió Mutsu

\- Gracias por ser tu Mutsu, si no fuera por ti mi vida seria un desastre - dijo Sakamoto

\- Digamos que es mi segundo trabajo aunque no me paguen por ello - añadió Mutsu riendo

\- En eso te equivocas, te pago con todo mi amor y créeme que eso es mucho - explico el chico sonriendo también

\- Lo se - dijo Mutsu cerrando los ojos

Ambos se quedaron dormidos tranquilamente abrazados el uno al otro. Las pesadillas de Sakamoto no desaparecieron por completo pero poco a poco fueron siendo menos frecuentes y podría decirse que hasta se acostumbro a ellas puesto que siempre que las tenia Mutsu lo despertaba abrazandolo y diciéndole que lo quería y eso era para el chico la cura a todos sus males.

 **FIN**

Espero que os gustara *w* Si me dejáis un review me animáis a seguir escribiendo así que ya sabéis xD bueno eso es todo por hoy ^^ Bye~


End file.
